Happy Like This
by Funtime
Summary: It was Seifer's wicked ways to make Hayner fall for him and stay on the ground forever after.
1. Happy Like This

Here's a little something I wrote for **Psycho Rooster**, one of the two writers of "The BirdFox Hybrid Productions" as a graduation present and to thank her for her awesome Seifer/Hayner fic "The Best of You".

Congratulation for your graduation and I hope you enjoy !

--

Seifer had a firm grip on Hayner's shoulder, while he brushed his free hand through the boy's hair, trying to mess up the carefully spiked bangs. He raised an eyebrow, not smiling at all.

Hayner shuddered as the other began to speak.

- Hey... his voice was low, and in a way, threatening. Where were you last night ? You didn't pick up your phone. Even when _I _called you.

- I'm... I'm really sorry, I forgot it at the dorm and...

- Where were you ?

The voice that cut him had grown a little more brutal and Hayner locked his eyes on his shoes, praying to escape the bully's piercing eyes. Too late, Seifer had let go of his shoulder to grab the boy's chin and force his blue eyes into Hayner's.

- Do I have to ask it again ?

Hayner knew this sweet tone and he nearly chocked in panic.

No, he had to stay calm, he had done nothing wrong !

- I was at Roxas' ! I swear it's true, Seifer, please ! It was a sleepover, we... We passed our chem test and we wanted to celebrate, as you know, we barely made it and... It was just Roxas and me, even Pence wasn't there, neither Olette ! We talked and that's all, I'm so sorry I forgot my cellphone ! Please, Seifer, don't be angry, I... Please !

The Hayner inside that still had some pride sighted deeply. So much for staying calm.

Seifer stared right through him, his blank expression causing Hayner's slow torture.

But then, quietly, an amused smile grew on his face.

- It's okay, kid, I believe you. You couldn't lie to me to save your own life.

- You're... You're not angry ?

- No, I'm not. C'mon, stop trembling.

The older boy opened his arms, softly pushing Hayner against him.

With a sight of relief, Hayner let his hands grab the dull fabric of Seifer's T-shirt.

He sensed the other's torso shake as the older boy laughed quietly.

- So, what did little Blondie and you talked about ? Boys ?

Hayner chuckled in annoyance, but still smiled.

- Stop making fun of us, we're not teenage girls !

- No, you're gay teenage boys and that's even worse...

- We only talk about boys when we're with Olette, she influences us !

- Yeah, I can see the scene... "Oh, Rox, if only you knew, Seifer's so cool and good looking !" and then Blondie, "oh my god, but did you see Axel yesterday ?! I mean, c'mon, this guy is so hot, I'm just dying for him!" and Olette would be crying in a corner because all the sexy guys are gay.

This time, Hayner face broke up in a wide smile. He absolutely loved when Seifer was like this.

Just teasing him, soft and gentle. He raised his head so he could see the older boy's smiling face.

Seifer's smile was so delicious, especially when he grew closer and they ended kissing... like now. He parted his lips, letting Seifer take advantage of him.

He always felt so dominated, submersed in Seifer's embrace. He should be used to it by now, but his knees just wouldn't learn the lesson. He didn't really knew how Seifer had managed to get such a firm grip on his heart... It was fear, a lot of fear. Lust too, maybe.

But on top on everything, there was love. Such blind and insane love.

Why ? No idea. Or a bunch of contradictory ideas.

It was Seifer's wicked ways to make him fall for him and stay on the ground forever after.

Hayner smiled against Seifer's lips. At the moment, he was happy, forgetting about all the suffering, fear and drama.

Without knowing it, Hayner had got the answer right under his nose, right against his lips.

Why did he stay with Seifer ? Because he was dead scared of him, right.

But mainly because he was happy like that.

--

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

I apoligize if there's any faults in there. I'm not a native english speaker and I learned it from the internet so if there's anything wrong, please let me know. :)

I'm sorry if Hayner seems OOC, but I don't know, it's just how I see his character (and this pairing).

Oh, and some bonus :

_Later_

- Hey, about what you said sooner... You know, Roxas hates Axel's guts...

- Yeah, that's way they skip gym class to fuck like bunnies.

- WHAT ?!

- Don't panic, it was today morning, no wonder Blondie still hasn't told you. They're probably still at it in the boys changing room...

Hayner just couldn't drop his shocked face. That was so totally unfair, Roxas always had the cool wild sex ! The changing room, come on, how much cliché could Axel get ?

Seifer chuckled, utterly amused.

- Seems like you two will need another sleepover to talk it out...

Hayner opted for offended pouting, draping himself in his dignity.

- ... and get some ideas.

The sneaky smile on Seifer's face was eloquent.

Hayner smiled widely in return. Hah. Take that, Rox and hand in some advice...

What's the most comfy bench ?


	2. Talking About Boys

And here's what happened during the sleepover with Roxas, because they _obviously_ talked about boys !

--

- Hey, Hayner ?

The blond teenage stopped fighting with the precarious bed he was trying to build with cushions.

- Yeah, what ?

Roxas and him were both sitting (okay, lying) on the floor, not thinking very straight because of the late hour, the two cans of beers that each of them had drank and mainly because they were both gay.

- What's up with Seifer ?

Hayner sighted and tried to sit properly. Serious business had began, and it was he's turn first.

- Well... I don't really know what he's doing to me, but I feel like I'm his personal slave or something... And... it's like I can't bring myself to do anything about it. I'm so scared of him. When he gets angry, I feel like I'm gonna break into tears of terror. I'm so scared he gets mad and just, you know, does something bad.

Roxas sighted too, a look of empathy in his sea-salt eyes.

- What, he has already done something like that ?

- Hum, no, not _that _bad. But sometimes when he's upset, his hand holds my arm a little too strongly and I get bruises or he become somewhat brutal and... he... hm... "hurts" me.

He blushed at his words. Roxas and him had always shared everything, otherwise, he'd either die than speak about something like that. And maybe the beer wasn't completely innocent too.

- But I let him, it's my fault. I don't get why I can't complain about it or just say no. I can beg him to stop, but not order.

Roxas made an "outch" face.

- That's completely insane, dude. I don't know what to say. Just speak to him, or go to the police, or to S.O.S Rape !

- Don't be stupid, he doesn't rape me ! I just said I let him.

- Yeah, but you won't break up with him because you're afraid he does.

- No ! I don't break up with him because I don't want to !

The blond boy just stared blankly at him. "Not impressed".

- Well, okay, maybe it's a little of what you said, but it's not the only matter ! I mean, when he's not angry, he's normal. He's kind, and fun and he smiles to me ! I just have to be careful not to upset him, and it's okay.

- Yeah, and for that you just have to do everything he says, always inform him of your every move and beg for permission to do anything.

- Hey, it's not like that !

- Keep telling that to yourself.

- Listen... I don't want to break up with him, okay ?

- Hm. You should.

Hayner sighted, half heartedly throwing a pillow at his best friend.

- If we ever break up, that'd be his decision.

- That's because you're stupid AND masochist...

- Hey, I'm not mas... Oh, okay, that's enough.

He smiled evilly, letting Roxas know that the following wasn't good stuff for him.

- What about _you _? And what about _Axel _?

Roxas' turn to blush.

- Aw, come on, don't be stupid. Yeah, what about that jackass ? He has nothing to do with me !

- Yeah, keep telling that to yourself...

Hayner smiled, sweet taste of revenge still on his lips. Roxas twitched.

- I hate him, don't you get it ! He's everywhere I go with his wild smile, retarded innuendos and idiotic catch lines ! "Got it memorized ?" Why can't he be straight ? There's all these girls that are craving behind him, that's almost what I hate the most ! But I also hate this _flaming_ hair of his and these horrendous facial tattoos, I mean, come on, tears under his eyes, he's emo or what ?!

Hayner nearly choked laughing. Axel, emo ? Yeah, and Namine was an axe murderer.

- Those aren't tears, I think they're more like triangles or diamonds... It's _your_ emo mind that twist them...

- Will you stop teasing me about being emo ! I don't see what's emo about myself ?!

- Hum, you being a complete and utter drama-queen ?

- I'm not !

Hayner snickered.

- Yeah, so why are you ranting about a hot redhead wanting you badly ?

- I'm not ranting, I'm just saying I hate everything about the damn guy ! I even hate the way the sun fucking lights the iris of his ridiculous giant green eyes ! You know, they really shine.

- And... ?

- And... and... and he looks like he's under acids ! That's it !

- Weren't you going to say "and he looks so gorgeous that I can't look anywhere else" ?

- Hayner ! I hate him, dot, just drop the case !

Roxas buried himself under a pile of pillows, but his crazed hairstyle still showed up.

Hayner started laughing.

- Drama queen ! Ha, I see right through you !

The terrible Blond Pile Of Pillow started shaking strangely, as if it were animated by unstoppable giggles. Hayner's senses tingled. It was Pillow Fight Time. And, oddly enough, Roxas seemed to get the same idea.

--

Uh, that's it... Some akuroku in there too, because I just can't get rid of those...

Much love to you, **Psycho Rooster** ! Happy graduation and thank you !


End file.
